


Warmth

by wyomingparmesan



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Cold, F/M, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingparmesan/pseuds/wyomingparmesan
Summary: Kuki longs for warmth from the coldness of the treehouse, and decides to check on someone special. Drabble.





	Warmth

Kuki woke up to the feeling of thirst. She smacked her lips together. Her mouth was dry, most likely due to how cold the treehouse was. She looked over at the Rainbow Monkey that was next to her. She tried to talk to it, but nothing came out.

She stood up and got out of bed. Wrapping her blanket around herself, she slipped into her yellow slippers and began to make her way to the kitchen. A nice cup of water or a juice box would surely soothe her dry, slightly achy throat.

Her room was right down the hall from the kitchen, but often times she'd take the long way around. Both the kitchen and her room were in the back of the treehouse, the coldest part. Taking the long way meant she could hopefully feel a bit of warmth.

Sometimes she'd run into some hamsters, and she'd give them all treats and tell them how cute they are. Other times, like tonight, there was someone she liked to check in on.

There was a room right next to hers, just a bit down the hall. She stopped in front of the door with the giant, red number four on it. Her fingers dangled above the red button on the wall, unsure if she should proceed.

She left herself press it, and the door opened with a hiss. Kuki squinted at the loud sound, wondering if it had alerted her sleeping teammate of her presence.

She let her feet slowly guide her into the room. The wooden boards creates slightly as she lived across the floor. She looked up at the giant, blue wrestling ring before her. She got as close as she could, looking in between the ropes.

Wally was sound asleep on the other side. This was the only time of day when he was truly peaceful. Just the sight of him made her smile.

She slowly climbed into the ring, trying her best to be quiet. She tiptoed over to where Wally was sleeping.

He had nestled himself in the corner, holding his pillow close to his head. His hair was disheveled, and a small trail of drool left his mouth. He'd snore a bit every time he took another breath.

Kuki felt her heart beat a bit faster in her chest as she watched him. A sudden rush of heat came over her. He was just too adorable.

Despite the fact he was wearing orange footie pajamas that covered his entire body, she noticed he'd shiver ever so slightly. The coldness she felt in her room had spread it seemed.

She frowned, and looked around the room. Unfortunately, there were no blankets in sight. Then, the realization hit her.

She felt the soft pink blanket she had wrapped around her shoulders. The warmth encasing her as she knelt down next to Wally. She took the blanket from her shoulders, and slowly laid it across him.

He seemed to have felt it because he took his hands out from under his pillow, and nestled himself into under the blanket. A little smile formed on his face.

She sat there for a few minutes, smiling as big as she could. Her initial goal of getting a drink from the kitchen was now forgotten. Her throat was still scratchy and she still couldn't speak, but it was okay. Her gestures meant more than any words could have.

Kuki let herself yawn, and he rubbed her eyes as the feeling of tiredness reached her again. Something told her to sleep there, but she wondered if it would freak Wally out, so she decided against it. She longed for the comfort of her bed and Rainbow Monkeys, too.

She let herself take one last look at Wally. His sleeping face was one she rarely got to see, and something about it made her all warm and fuzzy inside. She leaned into him, and moved his blond bangs away from his face. The last thing she did before she left was leave a small kiss on his forehead. She was surprised to see it made him smile, and she now wondered what he was dreaming about.

Maybe he'd tell her the next morning, maybe he wouldn't. No matter the outcome, she knew one thing.

No matter how cold she felt, no matter how cold the treehouse got, there was one person who could make her feel warm inside.


End file.
